


Umbrella Academy x Reader

by Meilena



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompts List, Reader inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilena/pseuds/Meilena
Summary: All of the Reader Inserts that I write on Tumblr in a book form.Enjoy :)





	1. Diego “Come over here and make me.”

**Hey :) may I request prompt 34 for a Diego Hargreeves x reader with female pronouns? Thank you so much! :)**  
“Come over here and make me.”  
It was a rainy day, and the Hargreeves mansion was dark, buried under the shadows of the grey clouds. With the weather being so gloomy, one would think that the sadness of the weather would present itself onto the moods of the inhabitants of the house. This was not the case, except for poor Y/N.

  
While the Hargreeves siblings were enjoying their day inside, reading a book or listening to music, or in Klaus’ case taking a long, hot bath; Y/N wasn’t happy with the cold, stormy atmosphere. You see, she was scared of thunderstorms, not an uncommon fear among the general population, but one that only she shared among the residents of the Hargreeves mansion. This brings us to our story.

  
Diego was dancing in the living room alongside Allison, both of them raving around like nobody was watching (which was not the case, they were being watched... and filmed). Meanwhile, Five drank his coffee and read a book, Luther filmed the scene on a video camera, and Y/N was huddled under a blanket. ‘I think we’re alone now’ blasted from the ornate speakers mounted on the wall, and made the ground underneath the residents vibrate alongside the sounds of thunder.

  
After a particularly loud crash of thunder, Y/N snuggled deeper into the couch and her blanket, shaking. Diego stopped dancing and turned to look at her.

  
“Y/N are you alright?” He said, watching you with suspicion. Y/N thought before answering.

  
“Just peachy, loving the storm.” She gave a thumbs up before hiding her head under the blanket.

“Come and join us, dancing might make you feel better,” Allison said before spinning around in circles.

“That’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it.” She said, pulling her hand out of the blanket, giving them the middle finger and then putting her hand back inside the blanket.

Y/N rose her head above the blanket and directed her question at Diego.

“Perhaps you should come and give me a cuddle.”

Allison completed ignored them, still spinning and making her long, velvet skirt flow around her. Diego smirked at Y/N before replying.

“Come over here and make me.”

Y/N stared him down and then rose from the couch, still keeping her blanket tied tightly around herself. She quickly stomped over to Diego and then opened her arms, also opening the blanket around her.

“In.” She commanded. Diego’s eyes softened.

“Okay, how can I say no?”


	2. Ben “Am I your lock screen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

**hey :) can you write a ben hargreeves x fem!reader with prompt 21. ? love your work:)**  
“Am I your lock screen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”  
\- it was a rainy day

\- so obviously that meant it’s cuddle time

\- you and ben were snuggled together under a blanket on the couch

\- you were browsing the fine collection of movies on Netflix

\- while he was quietly reading his book

\- after a while of silence, his phone dinged

\- he looked up from his book and over to his phone

\- picking it up, he seemed to laugh at the text 

\- you peeked over his shoulder, watching him reply to the text

\- he pressed the home button and then the off button

\- but that small gap gave you enough time to see his lock screen

\- “Am I your lock screen?” he stared at you

\- whilst fidgeting he replied,

\- “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

\- you giggled before stealing his phone off of him

\- his lock screen was a photo of you two reading in his childhood bedroom, probably taken by Klaus

\- you smiled at the photo before looking back up at him

\- “Look how cute we were!”

\- “Were?” he asked

\- you giggled again before giving his phone back to him, and snuggling into his shoulder


	3. Klaus “It’s okay to cry…”

**Can you do Klaus x male reader number 32?**  
“It’s okay to cry…”  
\- you had had a long and tiring day at work

\- everything seemed to not go your way

\- so you came home as an emotional mess

\- you walked through the door of your apartment and collapsed on the couch

\- “Y/N sweetie, are you okay?”

\- Klaus said while walking out of your shared bedroom

\- you groaned before sliding down further into the couch

\- “Work was a mess, I have a pile of papers on my desk and I haven’t even gotten through ¼ of them.”

\- you continued to rant and started to tear up

\- you wiped the moisture in your eyes away as Klaus sat down next to you on the couch

\- he slid down to your level and wrapped his arm around you

\- you kept talking about your day, becoming more and more upset until you started crying

\- you didn’t want to cry, but Klaus reassured you that it was okay

\- “It’s okay to cry… let it all out.”

\- so there you were, crying into Klaus’ shoulder

\- after a while, Klaus piped up 

\- “Do you want some waffles then?”


	4. Diego “You act tough but I know that it’s just a front. You’re a complete softie.”

**“You act tough but I know that it’s just a front. You’re a complete softie.” w/ diego hargreeves x female!reader?**  
“You act tough but I know that it’s just a front. You’re a complete softie.”  
\- Diego had come home from his vigilante duties injured

\- he managed to get a shallow cut in his side alongside some smaller nicks

\- of course, you were still worried

\- as you usually did, you stitched him up

\- he wasn’t particularly happy about the needles

\- but what had to be done, had to be done

\- “Diego, you should be more careful, love.”

\- he grunted before going to lay down on the couch with his newly bandaged side

\- “Do you want a hug?”

\- he grunted, again

\- you sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch and leaned into his space

\- “You act tough but I know that it’s just a front.”

\- he opened his eyes and looked at you

\- “You’re a complete softie.”

\- he looked down to the floor

\- “Do you want a cuddle?”

\- silently, he nodded

\- you gently laid down next to him and enveloped him in your arms

\- kissing him on the cheek and then closing your eyes


	5. Ben “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”

**I was wondering if you could do a #42 for Ben please? She/Her pronouns, but it doesn’t matter. Sorry if I did this wrong, this is my first time**  
“Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”  
\- you and ben were out on a date

\- if you can call going to McDonald’s at 3am a date

\- but who doesn’t love McDonald’s?

\- you were sitting in one of the little booths

\- opposite each other but holding hands

\- you were both silent but…

\- you kept stealing food out of his bag

\- “Y/N, stop stealing my nuggets.”

\- you pouted before nicking another one

\- “But sharing is caring,” you say, grabbing another nugget out of his bag,

\- “Now give me your fries.”

\- he sighed, resigned to his poor fries fate

\- he grabbed the fries out of the bag and put them on the table

\- “Fine, but you have to at least let me have a few.”

\- he said while smiling at you


	6. Diego “If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!”

**Can I get number 30 on the prompt list with Diego**

“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!”

\- you had just gotten home from work

\- work was tiring and you had sore muscles

\- sore muscles that could be easily fixed by a nice, hot shower

\- when you had got home, Diego was sitting on one of the dining room chairs

\- you quickly said hello and strode your way down the hall

\- into your and Diego’s shared bedroom, and to your bathroom

\- you got into your long awaited shower

\- quickly learning that the water was freezing

\- you immediately knew what had happened

- “DIEGO!” you screamed, from your place in the cold water

\- he didn’t answer

\- so you got out, quickly dried off, pulled on a shirt and wandered back down the hallway and into the dining room once again

\- his face was the picture-perfect replica of innocence

\- you strode up to him and stood in front of him, hands on your hips

\- he smiled up at you innocently

- “What’s wrong, darlin’”

\- You glared at him and half-heartedly slapped his chest

- “ _ **If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god!**_ ”  
\- He cocked his head to the side, still smiling 

- “Do it again, and  ** _you’re on the couch for a month!_** ”

\- He quickly apologised and put his hands on your hips

- “I love you”

\- You pouted, “I love you too.”


End file.
